<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE EVIL by RosemarySH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495001">THE EVIL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH'>RosemarySH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang YiXing|Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p> </p><p>就像白祭司这一身份所赋予蕾伊的责任、义务以及必须时刻怀有的悲悯之心，作为天使同魔鬼的混血私生子，他的另一身份，这藏在暗处、绝不能为人所知晓的身份，也将圣洁、无瑕、混乱、无序这些天使或者魔鬼才有的特质印在他骨子里。</p><p>这么说吧，如果遇上亟需帮助的情况，蕾伊必定会倾尽所有去帮助对方解决麻烦，即便因此受到伤害也不在乎，但是下一秒，下一秒可能就会冷眼旁观人类的自私虚伪，甚至用语言去挑唆、去诱惑，让自私虚伪升级为自相残杀，然后极尽冷嘲热讽之事，事不关己那般，看着人类陷入无止境的缠斗中，一如他的双生哥哥黑修女艺兴曾有过的举动。</p><p>蕾伊，白祭司蕾伊，那具瘦弱身体里住着两个灵魂，一个拥有无限善意以及巨大的悲悯之心，另一个总是冷静得可怕，夸张点讲，哪怕有生物死在眼皮底下都不会眨一下眼睛，完全无动于衷。</p><p>“……我才不信。”</p><p>那长着山羊角的恶魔如此嗤笑道，接着，走到窗户前拉开枪灰色的遮光窗帘，但外面强烈刺眼的太阳光让他停下这个动作，他松了手，发出一个烦躁的气音。</p><p>白祭司侧躺在床上，用掌根撑着脸，脸上的表情天真且无辜，可他接下来的举动一点儿都不天真、一点儿都不无辜——手指尖凭空画了一道短横线，哗啦一声，窗帘自己打开了。</p><p>太阳光顿时倾洒进屋内，恶魔来不及躲闪，赤裸身体暴露在阳光下，连脚趾甲盖都被照得发亮。而那头白金色的发丝变得更加耀眼夺目，看上去宛如从天国降临的神祇。</p><p>白祭司吹了声口哨，像街头的小流氓那样不怀好意地打量恶魔。毫无平日端庄姿态。</p><p>“……蕾伊，恶作剧很无聊。”</p><p>白祭司置若罔闻，甚至伸展开四肢，猫一般伸着懒腰、露出肚皮，身上的天鹅绒被子滑下去一些，滑到人鱼线位置。“Sehun，”他懒洋洋唤道，他往床边挪了挪，不知是有意还是无意，这一动作让恶魔清楚看见他整片小腹，平坦，白皙，而顶起皮肉的胯骨线条性感得要命，那一丁点儿露在外面的黑色蜷曲的耻毛无声挑逗着恶魔。“过来。”白祭司向恶魔勾了勾手指尖，“过来亲我。”</p><p>恶魔先拉上窗帘——该死的太阳光，照得眼睛要瞎了——走到床边蹲下身，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲白祭司有些干燥的唇瓣。</p><p>“亲爱的，”恶魔用手指梳理白祭司乱蓬蓬的卷发，安慰一只刚睡醒的猫一般，“若真如你所描述的那样，你早该杀了我，早该替教皇解决我这个麻烦，而并非和我保持这种关系。”</p><p>蕾伊翻了个身趴在床上，一对手肘作为支点支撑整个身体的重量，“可我并没有骗你，”明亮如星的眼睛凝视着恶魔，“我愿意向主起誓，我说的每一个字都是真的。”</p><p>“你确定吗，亲爱的？难道你忘了你撒过什么谎吗？还是两次。”</p><p>“好吧，说说看，我都撒了什么谎能让你记到现在。”</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p> </p><p>Vienna，维也纳，多浪漫的城市名字。以金色大厅、以养育无数音乐家为荣。仅是叫得上名字的就有舒伯特和施特劳斯兄弟，更别提贝多芬、莫扎特还有李斯特等等等等数名古典派音乐家曾在此学习、生活并且投身音乐创作。</p><p>大大小小的广场分布在这座城市，带着喷泉，带着造型各异的雕像。那些雕像少说也有五、六十个年头，即便在战火纷飞的年代也稳固矗立于喷泉中央，以旁观者的冷漠姿态旁观杀戮。</p><p>除此之外，各路作曲家、歌者以及乐器演奏者时常聚集于此，要么就地取材，要么进行街头演出，多得数不清，就像分布在这座城市的大大小小的广场，就像满天飞的鸽子，多得有那么多。</p><p>蕾伊跟随教皇前往位于此地的总教区进行例行的视察工作。现在，是视察工作的短暂休息空档，蕾伊换上便服出门，没有乘车，也没有具体的目的地，四处走走而已，用他的两只脚从街头慢吞吞晃到巷尾。</p><p>就像上文所描述的，维也纳这座城市遍布大大小小的喷泉广场，蕾伊步行没多久便走到其中一座，小提琴拉奏的蓝色多瑙河从耳畔流过，他背对喷泉站立，用漫不经心的神态环视四周。身后的喷泉喷起时裹挟了微风，风吹乱浅茶色头发，发梢扫过后颈皮肤，有点儿痒，蕾伊抓了抓，回头略微责怪地看一眼喷泉。</p><p>多奇怪，仅一眼而已，喷泉霎时停止，更奇怪的是水就这样停在半空中，像变戏法，违背了牛顿先生提出的万有引力定律。但若是再往其他地方看，你会发现戏法不止在这一处上演，以喷泉为中心，戏法扩散至整座广场，行人，车辆，甚至是鸽子和音乐，全部停了下来。犹如石子投进水池，涟漪迅速扩散。</p><p>蕾伊再次环视四周，确保连这附近的人事物都静止才进行他接下来的工作。</p><p>没错，工作，散步只是幌子，接下来的工作才是白祭司此行的真正目的。</p><p>蕾伊跨进喷泉，淌过高至膝盖的池水，仰头凝视雕像。</p><p>那是一座丘比特石像，用大理石、用雕刻家灵巧的双手制作而成。丘比特一手持弓一手持箭，背部一对翅膀呈展开状态，羽翼纹路清楚细腻，而丘比特的面部神态也完美复刻了神话书里的描述，俏皮的，狡黠的，无论从哪个方向、从谁的视角去看，都会觉得丘比特的箭要射到自己心上。</p><p>真了不起啊。蕾伊感叹道。随即抬手覆上丘比特脚边的某块空地。</p><p>白祭司闭上眼睛，口中念念有词，白色微光从手心处散发，越来越盛，越来越刺眼，直至将白祭司整个身体包裹。</p><p>当蕾伊再度睁开眼睛，却身处于漫无边际的黑暗。几步开外，有什么散着蓝色荧光的物什。蕾伊抬了下眉毛，笑起来。</p><p>找到你了。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，可以快进吗？我等不及要听你好好讲讲我到底撒了什么谎。”</p><p>“讲故事要先讲起因，别着急，蕾伊，亲爱的，就连《圣经》都是从《创世记》讲起。”</p><p>“……好吧，那请你快点，我还想去喝下午茶呢，然后我们回来，在这张床上一边做爱一边接吻。”</p><p>“好好，我快点。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中，唯有眼前那东西亮着微弱的蓝色荧光。</p><p>白祭司靠过去，是一本书，足足有六七公分那么厚，从外表看就知道分量不轻。封面和书店最角落的书架上摆着的古籍一样，硬质外壳装帧，一条脏兮兮的、看不清原本颜色的绳子作为书签夹在某一页，绳子一头没什么精神般垂落在外，连味道都相似，散发着纸张变陈旧的古怪味道。金属质地的护角套在封面上下两个书角上，护角遍布锈迹，看来年代久远。书脊和封面都用金漆写了书名，花体字，但并不妨碍白祭司识读。</p><p>Black……Bible……</p><p>话音落地那一刻，这本书竟自己打开，书页卷起的风剧烈无比，吹得蕾伊睁不开眼睛，耳边也响起诡异动静，似是歌声，似是诵经声，听不清字词，只觉头痛耳鸣，只觉心神烦乱。</p><p>白祭司蹙紧眉头，做了一个缓慢的深呼吸。</p><p>够了！他沉声呵斥。随即不满地嘟哝，吵死了，YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT.</p><p>随着白祭司的呵斥，一切戛然而止。啪嗒，啪嗒，黑色的、油漆一般的液体从空中掉落，一滴一滴掉在翻开的书页上，同时散发令人作呕的腥臭味。那液体渐渐遮盖书上古老晦涩的内容，最后，书页中心的六芒星也被彻底遮住，而整本书竟开始融化，仿佛被那古怪液体慢慢吃掉。</p><p>当金属书角也完全融化，腥臭味散去，液体逐渐凝聚成人形，然后迅速干透，龟裂成树皮一般的模样，接着，一块一块自行剥落，每剥落一块便露出人类才有的肌肤。脚趾，踝骨，大腿，腰侧，胸口，脖颈……直至露出原貌——原本恶魔的容貌。就像古籍中所描述的拥有山羊角与巨大的蝙蝠翅膀，或许还有长满花纹的粗壮蛇尾。</p><p>但蕾伊等不及了，等不及古籍中的描述在他眼前被具象，恶魔露出来哪儿他就摸哪儿，像好奇心旺盛的猫咪，睁圆眼睛，手忙脚乱。</p><p>忽然有一只手抓住蕾伊的手腕，制止白祭司没礼貌的行为。</p><p>“……够了。”语气称得上不快，甚至紧跟着嘟哝一句“YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT”。</p><p>蕾伊稍稍仰起头对上面前冷漠的、气愤的脸，颇为无辜地说：“别学我说脏话。”说罢，挣开箍紧手腕的手，摸向对方额上那对山羊犄角。根本不理会因为他的轻佻举动而更加气愤的表情，甚至还发出一声感叹，哇哦……比朗基努斯之枪还尖锐。</p><p>“……你摸过那东西？”</p><p>“NOPE。”</p><p>蕾伊扯开嘴角笑了一下，笑容天真且俏皮，右脸颊上有一处下陷。酒窝。人类为这种生理性缺陷取得好听名称。白祭司双手背在身后，上半身稍稍前倾，继续用猫咪探索新事物的好奇表情观察恶魔。</p><p>“没想到真的召唤出来了。”蕾伊小声感叹道，旋即为自己的本事小小得意一番，“唔……让我猜猜你的名字——别说话，让我自己猜好吗？”他围着恶魔转打转，“小山羊？还是……小蝙蝠？瞧这对翅膀，比Isra的还大，天……这是钩子吗？”指尖小心摩挲着翅膀尖，“我打赌你肯定被划伤过。”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“都说了别提醒我，让我猜猜。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“不是小山羊也不是小蝙蝠，那就是——”蕾伊后退一步站定，一改方才的不稳重，换上平日布道或者主持典礼才有的严肃表情，不苟言笑的，老成持重的，就连嗓音都压低：</p><p>“暴，露，狂——对吗？”</p><p>不等恶魔有所反应，白祭司自己先憋不住笑，眼泪都笑出来，他一边揉着眼角一边气喘吁吁说，别摆出这种脸，亲爱的……哈哈哈哈哈哈……</p><p>然而放肆没礼貌的笑声并未持续多久，或者说，很快就被打断，被突然缠住脖颈与手脚的荆棘条打断。</p><p>看着白祭司渐渐喘不上气、涨红了脸，看着荆棘的尖刺刺入皮肤以致大股鲜血涌出，被冒犯的一方终于开口说话：</p><p>“恶作剧到此为止——”</p><p>“等……等！”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>然后呢？你真的、真的松开了？对他手下留情了？天……妈妈要是知道一定会被你气死，一定掰断你的角，狠狠打你的屁股。</p><p>……</p><p>不如我现在就给妈妈打电——好，好好，我闭嘴，请收起你那对角。</p><p>……JESUS。</p><p>？？？——我闭嘴。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>令恶魔无法启齿的后续内容并非双生弟弟猜测的那般，并非因为一句“等等”就手下留情，并非因为白祭司可怜的濒死表情而动容，实际上……唔……就算是我，故事的复述者，也不能说得太详细——恶魔也是要面子的嘛。</p><p>这么说吧，白祭司之所以死里逃生，全拜他的混血身份所赐。天使同魔鬼诞下的私生子，生来就带着两方独有的本领，幻化，附身，以及超级大坏蛋最拿手的逃脱术和先下手为强。</p><p>彼时，当蕾伊被荆棘条勒住脖颈以致呼吸愈加困难，他艰难地发声，艰难地向恶魔求饶。可那毕竟是恶魔，即便拥有一半人类基因——这个故事就说来话长了，两万多字那么长，具体可见黑修女篇——自小跟随恶魔母亲长大，一日复一日学习恶魔本领，譬如漠视万物的态度，行善不如使坏的观念，制造混乱才是真理的逻辑，就连外表都完美继承了母亲，白金头发，山羊角，蝙蝠翅膀，以及目前还没露出来的巨蛇尾巴，一点儿不同于双生弟弟，那个连发梢都散着人类气息的驱魔人。</p><p>面对白祭司可怜的求饶模样，地狱原生大恶魔的后代根本不动容，甚至是表情也没有丝毫崩坏，从始至终都是漠然、无所谓。哪怕白祭司已经两眼翻白，鲜血已经濡湿全身，脆弱细瘦的颈子距离被捏断就差动动手指的力气，恶魔的脑袋里也找不见饶命之类的字眼。</p><p>就在这种关键时候，有什么细微动静在身后响起。是清喉咙的声音，咳咳两下。</p><p>“不陪你玩儿了。”</p><p>白祭司竟然好端端站在那儿，两手揣进裤兜，脸上挂着惯用的无辜表情。再看回眼前，原本被荆棘条捆住的身体变成一只小蜜蜂，扑扇着小小的、透明的翅膀嗡嗡飞走了。</p><p>恶魔怔愣住，脸上写满WTF。</p><p>白祭司勉强压住大笑的冲动，“亲爱的。”他比了个手势，凭空出现一本打开的厚重书本，书本朝恶魔飞过去，不容他有所反应，猛地，啪的一声脆响，书合上，恶魔被一口吃掉。</p><p>“我们该办正事了，Sehun。”蕾伊捡起书，微微笑着抚摸硬质封面，抚过花体字书写的Black Bible。</p><p>当指尖停止动作，周遭漆黑犹如布景被撤走，变回热闹的、充满音乐与交谈声的喷泉广场。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>教堂客房。</p><p>那本书被随便扔在桌上，台灯照着封面的花体字，旁边有散落的纸张、摊开的侦探小说，以及一瓶墨水，一支笔尖已经干透的琉璃蘸水笔。</p><p>蕾伊踢开脚边碍事的脏衣服，一边哼着歌一边去浴室洗澡。等他出来，卷曲发梢还在滴水，浴袍松松挂在身上，露出一小片白皙胸口。</p><p>“出来吧，”蕾伊敲了敲那本书，忽然又按住，“简单点儿，别像刚才那样搞得那么复杂——”</p><p>身后冒出非常细微的动静，有点儿像微风吹起，但是再细微也逃不过白祭司天生的感知能力。他一下抓住那突然伸过来的东西，头也不回地说，“也别勒我的脖子——这是……”</p><p>完全不同于荆棘条，或者说完全相反的触感，软软的，热热的，很光滑，末端也是尖尖的。</p><p>“……松开。”</p><p>蕾伊并未理会，甚至又捏了捏，“尾巴，是吗？恶魔的尾巴？哇哦……”他吹了声口哨，真是不礼貌。</p><p>恶魔气到脸颊都涨红，怎么都抽不回尾巴，好像那东西已经不属于他了，不听他的话，全凭白祭司处置。</p><p>要是让双生弟弟知道，用屁股都能想象出那家伙一定笑得满地打滚。</p><p>赶在心灵感应告诉弟弟之前，恶魔打算强行从白祭司手里抢回尾巴，但后者仿佛有预知能力，可以预知每一个动作，总能在下手前巧妙挡开或者躲开，或者干脆用替身的法子逃脱。</p><p>他们像三岁小孩子那样拉扯成一团，从书桌前拉扯到床上，再从床上拉扯到窗户边，一点儿没有他们平日的成熟稳重，直喘粗气，狼狈不堪，头发也因为拉扯而变得乱蓬蓬。</p><p>“再让我摸一摸，”蕾伊笑嘻嘻躲闪着，“真的，我都没有摸过恶魔的尾巴，只听别人讲过，他说恶魔的——”</p><p>话音顿住，白祭司怔愣看着恶魔的脸蛋涨得通红，红得要滴血。再低头看看，自己的手不知道什么时候放在了尾巴根部，紧紧攥着那一截，捏一捏，一声古怪却暧昧的呻吟从恶魔喉咙里冒出来。</p><p>“……松，开。”</p><p>啊哦，碰到敏感位置了。</p><p>“对不起。”蕾伊松了手，讪讪笑了一下。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“别生气，Sehun，我都跟你道歉了。”</p><p>要不是召唤自己出来的是这家伙，Sehun气冲冲想，早就用脑袋上这对犄角捅进这家伙的肚皮。</p><p>SHIT SHIT SHIT。真的，从没遇见过这么丢人的事情。</p><p>而比起恶魔气到咬牙切齿，白祭司倒很快冷静下来，勾了勾手指，地上被踢翻的椅子竟然自己跑过来，乖乖等着他坐下。</p><p>“Sehun，”蕾伊坐在椅子上，表情恢复稳重，“我们该谈谈正事了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“如你所见是我召唤你出来，那么按照规矩，我就是你暂时的主人，我让你做什么你就做什么，你不能拒绝，你只有答应的份儿。”</p><p>Sehun的鼻腔喷出一个不满的气音，并且翻了一个白眼。</p><p>“但是在开始之前……”白祭司上下扫视恶魔赤裸的身体，“你可以先穿上衣服吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>如蕾伊所说，Sehun必须无条件服从他的命令，即便是暂时的，也只有答应的份儿。</p><p>任务非常简单，简单到只需恶魔动动手指就可以完成——</p><p>“你……疯了吗？”恶魔不敢置信地看着白祭司。</p><p>真的，Sehun愿意发誓，从没听过这种要求，哪怕在母亲的过往经历中也找不到类似的疯狂行径——杀了教皇，在公开布道当天，在万众瞩目之下，要了那个老头儿的命。</p><p>“我没有疯，亲爱的，我也不是对你恶作剧，相信我，这就是我给你的任务。”</p><p>Sehun蹙眉凝视蕾伊的双眼，试图从那双眼睛里找到玩笑痕迹，但他失败了，敏锐的感知能力告诉他白祭司所说的每一个字都是真的，比真金还真。</p><p>破天荒，恶魔感到慌乱，犹豫是否该答应白祭司。规矩是规矩，可若不愿意遵守，也没谁敢对他说一个“不”字。</p><p>脑袋瓜飞速运转，与此同时，Sehun始终凝视蕾伊。一双金色瞳孔直直望进白祭司眼底，后者水润的眸子散发着平静情绪，眼角天生下垂的形状为白祭司添上几分无辜柔弱，头顶吊灯撒下柔和光芒，在白祭司周身镶上一圈浅浅光晕，若换上那套纯白色的祭司服饰，Sehun想，那么面前这家伙绝对是连头发丝都有悲天悯人姿态。</p><p>——确定吗？这家伙可是一而再再而三对他恶作剧，耍得他团团转，让他难得暴躁恼火。身为神职人员，那是该有的举动吗？</p><p>Sehun靠近蕾伊，弯腰低头，几乎脸贴脸地观察白祭司。</p><p>“没点儿本事不能召唤我出来，”恶魔沉声说道，“祭司有很多，有能力的也不少，但是你，”他拨开对方垂落于眼睫上的额发，“我敢打赌你的本事不是一个祭司该有的，一个神职人员该具备的，肯定掺了些别的什么，别的……”他瞟了眼地板，“下面那些家伙才有的。”</p><p>感知能力让恶魔发现白祭司的瞳孔有轻微震颤迹象。</p><p>“我说对了。”</p><p>气氛有短暂凝滞。在这短暂凝滞的空档中，Sehun也发现蕾伊的眼睛变得冰冷，像凝上一层霜，散着会冻掉手指的寒气。</p><p>然而恶魔到底是恶魔，冰冷与抗拒并不会令他胆怯，相反，他兴奋不已，混乱邪恶的基因在这一刻疯狂作祟，他认为自己找到了棋逢对手的敌人——可以痛快打一架了。</p><p>白祭司垂下眼帘轻轻叹了口气，气流撞上恶魔的鼻尖，有点儿痒。</p><p>“被你发现了。”蕾伊复而抬眼，一扫方才的冰冷抗拒，挂着笑眯眯的表情，再摸摸Sehun额上的山羊角。</p><p>啪，白祭司打了个响指，背上长出一对巨大的、白色的羽翼，一头浅茶色发丝变成了耀眼夺目的金色，跟变戏法似的。</p><p>“THE ANGEL.”蕾伊说道。</p><p>接着，挥了下手掌，白色羽翼变作满天飞的羽毛，金发褪为黑发，十片手指甲与十片脚指甲竟比野兽的尖爪还要尖锐，而周身燃起熊熊烈焰，火舌舔舐着天花板，火焰在这一块空间肆意燃烧。是地狱之火。</p><p>“THE DEVIL.”蕾伊又说。</p><p>啪，他双手合十，再打开，烈焰霎时熄灭，周遭恢复如常，他自身也变回一开始的模样，浅茶色头发，浴袍打扮，以及惯有的无辜神态。</p><p>“The High Priest.”白祭司轻声说着。</p><p>Sehun深吸口气，虚着眼睛，居高临下看着蕾伊，“我知道了，”他说，“天使和魔鬼的私生子。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“没想到真的存在，我一直以为……”</p><p>“以为是传说。”</p><p>“不对，不该是一个，是两个，双胞胎，就像我和世勋，驱魔人与恶魔的……”Sehun拉长话尾音，皱了皱鼻子，“不知道他们怎么说，反正我觉得不能用爱情的结晶来形容。”</p><p>“爱情的意外。”蕾伊直接指出来。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“至于双胞胎的另一个在哪儿，对不起，这不是你该知道的事情。”</p><p>意外的，恶魔毫无往常事不关己的心态，迫切想知道另一个的下落，或者说，他非常好奇有关白祭司的一切，好奇得要命。这实在异常。但白祭司不容许他再问下去，一丁点儿机会都不给，跳转话题，开始告诉他刺杀任务的细节。</p><p>这一过程中，Sehun不发一言，只默默听着，而实际上，恶魔一个字都没听进去，懒得听——他在观察白祭司，从浅茶色头发一直看到光裸的脚趾尖，当然没有放过浴袍衣襟未遮住的白皙胸口。</p><p>多可爱的生物，天使同恶魔的私生子，同时具备两方特质，既圣洁，既无瑕，也混乱，也邪恶。</p><p>同样是混血，Sehun想，蕾伊却比他多了些什么——多了……</p><p>“他们知道吗？”恶魔打断白祭司的话。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“教皇，教会，神父牧师那些人，知道你的身份吗？”</p><p>蕾伊沉默几秒，称得上惨淡的笑容从他脸上滑过，流星一般，转瞬即逝，“亲爱的，你这个问题真傻。”</p><p>……确实挺傻，要是那些人知道，白祭司一早就被关进漆黑无比的地窖里，被铁链束缚手脚，永生永世。</p><p>是这个，没错，白祭司比恶魔多了一份不可告人。同为混血，恶魔可以肆无忌惮行走于四处，只要他愿意，他就能对任何生物表明恶魔这一身份，展开巨大的蝙蝠翅膀，竖起尖锐的山羊犄角，甚至是目前还没见到的巨蛇尾巴。但白祭司做不到这些。无论是白色羽翼还是地狱之火，通通要掩藏起来，好好藏着，就连双胞胎的另一个都不能见到，可不像恶魔与自己的双生弟弟，想见随身能见。</p><p>是的，白祭司比恶魔少了一份自由。</p><p>一直以来，从诞生以来，始终保持平稳的天平出现倾斜，不知道从哪儿冒出来的砝码被放在感性那一头，感性渐渐下坠，渐渐变多变沉。</p><p>Sehun清楚自己的变化，却无法控制自己的眼神越来越趋近于柔软。他柔柔地望着蕾伊，“我明白了，”他说，“你召唤我，命令我杀了教皇，等我下手的那一刻你再以保护教皇的名义杀了我，除暴安良，惩恶扬善，就算他们曾对你的真实身份有所怀疑也不得不因此打消这种念头。”</p><p>白祭司沉默，沉默地、面无表情地看向恶魔，一瞬不瞬，连眼中情绪都凝固，似乎重回方才的冰冷抗拒。</p><p>倏地，他笑起来，抿着嘴角露着酒窝，从鼻腔里发出一个轻俏的笑声，“oops，又被你发现了。”</p><p>恶魔感到头疼，“……为什么不直接杀了我？”</p><p>“因为那样做并不会让我彻底得到教会的信任，他们总觉得我有叛变心，觉得我早晚会杀了教皇，搞得这个世界一团糟。所以，我必须当着他们的面做，明白了吗？”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“还有？应该还有什么？”</p><p>Sehun眯了眯眼睛，“抱歉，直觉告诉我你的目的不仅仅是这个，还有别的。”</p><p>蕾伊缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，无辜说道：“就这一个目的，亲爱的，我没有对你撒谎。”</p><p>哪怕你认为我自私，认为我贪慕虚荣，贪恋白祭司的身份，我也只能告诉你我的目的就这一个。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你第一个谎言，蕾伊，别不承认，我知道你撒了谎。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“当然，在得知真相后我并没有多生气，毕竟——”</p><p>“毕竟你爱我。”</p><p>“……这是你第二个谎言，你骗了我，用‘我爱你’这句话作为欺骗，爱是相互的，你可以不爱我，但你不能对我撒谎。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“蕾伊，我最恨欺骗。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p> </p><p>距离教皇公开布道的日子还有一周，在那之前——</p><p>蕾伊单手托腮，以一种天真单纯的眼神幽幽望着Sehun，但他接下来的话完全是天真单纯的反义。</p><p>“我想跟你做爱。”他说。</p><p>恶魔以为自己耳朵出了问题，再三向白祭司确认。</p><p>“我说，”蕾伊用脚趾碰了碰Sehun的小腿，起身坐到恶魔旁边，歪着脑袋，微微睁圆眼睛，“我想，跟你——”饱满唇瓣靠近恶魔的耳朵，“做，爱。”</p><p>白祭司吐字清晰发音轻柔，和话语一起吹来的气流轻轻撞着耳朵一圈，酥麻感迅速扩散开来，以至半边身体都是酥酥麻麻的，甚至开始变僵硬。</p><p>Sehun转动脑袋，用看疯子的眼神打量蕾伊。真的，想破头都想不到白祭司竟然提出这种要求——天，这家伙可是神职人员，接受过祝圣，不可结婚不可生子，要牢记禁欲这条规矩，而一旦有了类似念头，无需教会做出处罚，自己先关上门对着十字架忏悔反省。</p><p>拥有读心能力的白祭司发现恶魔的心理活动，他耸耸肩膀，放松身体倚着恶魔的手臂，脑袋也枕在恶魔肩头，操着轻飘飘的语调说道：“亲爱的，别紧张，就当是我给你的命令，我现在是你的临时主人，你该服从我，而非怀疑甚至是抗拒。”</p><p>Sehun垂下眼睛躲开蕾伊漂亮澄澈的上目线。</p><p>“你害羞了？”白祭司问，“不可能，我知道你很擅长这种事，那本书里有将近三分之二的内容是讲述你在这方面的经历。”</p><p>白祭司说得没错。恶魔不仅是冷血残暴的恶魔，同时以色相猎取人类灵魂、让人类沉迷于肉欲自甘堕落。七宗罪之四，淫欲，即是母亲所在家族的代名词。Sehun完美继承母亲的一切，自然也继承了淫欲这一特质。</p><p>活了无数年，引诱过无数人类，漂亮的，可爱的，丑陋的，卑鄙的，却从未品尝过圣洁的灵魂。此刻白祭司主动献身，无异于是天上掉馅饼。</p><p>不吃？傻瓜才不吃。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p>恶魔挥了下手掌，教堂客房瞬间漆黑无比，唯独他那双金色眼睛亮着幽光，光芒慢慢略过身下白祭司柔软无辜的五官，然后是半裸露的胸口，接着停在肚皮位置，浴袍腰带自己松开了，露出一片平坦白皙的小腹，尖利指甲划过，皮肉裂开，涌出几丝鲜血。恶魔提起手探出舌尖，将指甲上沾得血卷进嘴里。他咂了咂嘴，唔，尝起来不错。</p><p>蕾伊不怎么高兴地抱怨，做爱而已，用得着弄伤我吗？</p><p>“你不能自愈？”Sehun反问。</p><p>白祭司叹气，是啊，不能，这是我唯一的缺点。</p><p>那就有些糟糕了。</p><p>什么糟糕？</p><p>在回答之前，Sehun先治好他留下的伤口，仅仅用指腹抚过，那块皮肉便恢复如初。接着，恶魔直起腰，金色瞳孔散发出兴奋情绪，他张开嘴，伸出来的舌头比人类的还长，舌尖接近于倒三角形，口水沿着舌面流下去，拉成一丝一丝晶亮的线。</p><p>恶魔饥饿得要命，犹如即将享用晚餐的野兽，美味猎物令他馋得直流口。他亮出尖锐獠牙，用舌尖舔了舔，用这种动作暗示白祭司如果等会儿被咬疼了可千万别求饶——猎物凄厉的惨叫会让野兽更兴奋。</p><p>但恶魔低估了白祭司。</p><p>“可以咬我，”蕾伊说，“但是请你轻一点，好吗？”</p><p>“……你不害怕？”</p><p>“我更害怕明天早上睡过头，真的，我讨厌开会——快点吧，”蕾伊握住Sehun的手放到自己下体，“我现在就想你进来。”</p><p>直白挑逗挑衅着恶魔的理智线，再想想对方的白祭司身份，那圣洁无比、从未被玷污的灵魂就要染上肮脏，沾满恶魔的气味。如果教会那些老家伙、那些正义之士知道了，一定会气得要死要活吧。</p><p>Sehun兴奋到要命，后背巨大的蝙蝠翅膀都展开，他双手掐住蕾伊泛着粉色的膝盖，又有数根触手凭空冒出来，几根替他固定白祭司的双腕，另外几根替他爱抚白祭司光裸的身体，从锁骨到胸口再到腰侧，触手顶端吐出的黏液涂满皮肉，而后来回蹭弄深粉色奶尖。</p><p>蕾伊无法拒绝触手带来的快感，下垂眼泛起水汽，眼睛看上去雾蒙蒙的，可怜又动人。可他不喜欢那些黏液，他哼哼唧唧地抱怨，让Sehun别把那东西往身上涂。</p><p>“黏液会让你兴奋，否则接下来会很疼。”</p><p>白祭司露出软甜笑容，软绵绵问：“你一直这样体贴吗？对谁都是吗？”</p><p>“唔……目前来说……只对你。”</p><p>答案让白祭司心花怒放。但下一秒，当他看见恶魔修长笔直的双腿变成长满花纹的粗壮蛇尾，他的笑容僵在脸上，惧怕从眼中流露。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“所以我说有些糟糕了。”</p><p>这何止糟糕，简直可怕。蛇这种生物可是有两根鸡巴，表皮长满倒刺，顶部还会像花一样绽放，进去后会撑开内里软肉，将将撑破的地步，直到射精完成好久才软下来。动物的交配法则。</p><p>该死，怎么把这一点忘了。</p><p>蕾伊扭了扭身体，小声求Sehun用一根就行了，两根会疼死的。这个忘性大的小家伙，恶魔无奈，刚提醒过他别求饶。</p><p>“那就轮流进去。”</p><p>“什——唔！”</p><p>一根触手塞进蕾伊嘴里，堵住他的反抗，接着像性交那样肏干嘴巴，逼迫白祭司给一根触手口交。</p><p>恶劣的恶魔，不仅要玷污白祭司，还要羞辱白祭司。</p><p>粗大的、散着腥味的触手快撑裂蕾伊嘴角，不断抽插喉咙的顶部让他直犯恶心，他干呕着，哭着，吚吚呜呜求饶着，却始终无法打动Sehun，反而半眯起眼睛欣赏白祭司掉眼泪。虽然恶魔温柔拭去晶莹剔透的泪珠，但他命令触手缠住细瘦颈子、在肩窝和奶尖上自慰射精的举动一点儿没有怜悯心，甚至让嘴巴里的触手加快操干速度，在射精时堵住喉咙，把喉咙当成小穴一般射得满满的。</p><p>蕾伊被迫吃下恶魔的精液，大股黏腻白汁令他呼吸不畅，有那么一些倒灌进气管，害他呛住，害他咳得直流眼泪。</p><p>“讨厌……”白祭司怨怼地瞪视恶魔。</p><p>“晚了。”</p><p>蕾伊哭得水水的眼睛不仅起不到任何震慑作用，还让Sehun觉得他可爱过头。</p><p>可爱的小家伙，现在才知道反抗，晚了，圣洁身体已经成了恶魔的胯下玩物，接下来，还有更好玩的。</p><p>“这还是前戏，”Sehun用他过长的舌头直直舔过蕾伊脸颊，留下一道晶亮口水，“恶魔的精液和触手的黏液一样，会让你兴奋得忘了疼，所以——”他拍了拍柔软脸蛋，表情阴冷，像电影里的反派boss发号施令：</p><p>“给我好好吃下去。”</p><p>蕾伊终于知道害怕，但就像恶魔说的，晚了。而更让他害怕的是性快感在身体里疯狂四窜，皮肉开始发烫，嘴巴变得干渴，双腿甚至不自觉张开到最大限度，充血至艳丽的小鸡巴硬硬翘着，一对圆圆的囊袋一缩一缩，估计正酝酿什么时候射精才合适。</p><p>但最漂亮的还是白祭司的小穴，那地方干净，微微泛红，穴口跟随急促呼吸一张一合，收缩间挤出几滴透亮汁水。</p><p>Sehun歪着脑袋打量那处，金色瞳孔闪烁着兴奋光芒，他命令某根触手代替他的蛇鸡巴先进去，先肏软小穴，又让另外一根细一些的缠住蕾伊的阴茎，接吻似的碰着顶端。</p><p>两处最敏感部位被两根触手爱抚肏干，即便觉得被羞辱，也抵抗不了那痒得要命的感觉。蕾伊顶着被精液弄脏的脸蛋，顶着眼神涣散的双眸，开始晃腰配合触手干他的小穴。</p><p>好痒，真的，必须好好磨一磨里面的软肉才能稍微好一些，但越是这样做越让汁水留个不停，屁股都被弄湿了，床单也被弄湿了，非常不舒服，真的……</p><p>白祭司吸了吸鼻子，开口带着软绵绵的鼻音：“停一会儿行吗，Sehun？太湿了，不舒服。”</p><p>“那是你自己流出来的水，我也没办法。”</p><p>……讨厌的家伙。</p><p>白祭司又说：“可以换别的吗？我讨厌那东西，黏黏的，有点……恶心。”看吧，你打算怎么狡辩。</p><p>然而白祭司的小心思没能逃过恶魔敏锐的洞察能力，或者说，他早就清楚他的那一套。</p><p>Sehun选择将计就计。</p><p>触手从小穴里撤出来，爱抚阴茎那根也退到一旁，恶魔揉捏着白祭司腰侧的柔软皮肉，假意惋惜道：“既然如此，那就——”他用蛇尾缠住蕾伊一条大腿，原本的鼠蹊位置横向裂开一条缝，两根长满倒刺的蛇鸡巴弹出来，足足有一截手臂那么长。</p><p>“亲爱的，那就换它们进去。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我保证会很舒服。”</p><p>恶魔低语着，手掌盖住白祭司流露惊慌恐惧的眼睛，他往前挪了几公分，蛇鸡巴贴上腿心，沾写触手留下的黏液蹭了蹭便抵住穴口，然后慢慢挺腰，将其中一根蛇鸡巴一寸一寸插进小穴。</p><p>只进去顶部而已，蕾伊就发出痛苦尖叫，倒刺划破嫩肉，穴口被顶端撑得平展，甚至快裂开。他哭得喘不上气，他想用他那点儿本事好好教训Sehun，但生理性的剧痛让他只会掉眼泪，只能靠语无伦次的求饶讨得恶魔怜悯他。</p><p>自讨苦吃的小家伙。</p><p>Sehun叹口气，低头亲吻蕾伊脸颊。泪水和睫毛害掌心又湿又痒，恶魔心软了，这么多年头一遭。他为自己坏了规矩的心思感到发愁——怎么办？好像有点儿喜欢这个小家伙。</p><p>“蕾伊，亲爱的，命令我停下。”</p><p>哭声戛然而止。</p><p>白祭司小声抽噎着，沉默了一会儿，轻轻握住恶魔遮盖他眼睛的手，“我……命令你……”</p><p>“说，命令我——”</p><p>“继续。”</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>搞不懂，真的。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p>我讨厌半途而废。</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p> </p><p>可是你疼得一直在哭。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p> </p><p>你喜欢我，是吗？</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p> </p><p>……或许吧。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p> </p><p>艺兴，你听见了吗？他说他喜欢我。</p><p>……走开，别烦我。</p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p> </p><p>为了让蕾伊尽快舒服一点儿，Sehun重又让触手缠住那根艳丽漂亮的小鸡巴，但这一次，触手顶部伸出一条蛇信子，轻柔舔舐铃口。恶魔也用自己的舌头舔弄白祭司嘴唇、耳朵以及脖颈，舔得那些地方痒痒的。白祭司一边躲闪一边笑着讨饶，别舔了，Sehun，很痒的……恶魔听着这撒娇一般的话语，一颗心软得快赶上花瓣。因此，他又坏了规矩——接吻，没错，这种爱人之间才有的举动。</p><p>Sehun吻着蕾伊，口水在唇舌间啧啧作响，舌头缠绕着，半分距离都不舍得分开。温柔且细腻的吻令白祭司感到放松，他小声嗫嚅，让恶魔松开他的手，因为他想抱抱他，想抱在一起做爱。</p><p>触手松开手腕，盖住眼睛的手也放下来，蕾伊缓慢眨动湿漉漉的眼睛，“慢点儿，”他说着，用脚腕蹭了蹭Sehun腰侧，“别那么莽撞。”</p><p>好的，轻轻来。</p><p>Sehun托起蕾伊的屁股，以非常慢的速度小幅度晃腰。蛇鸡巴上的倒刺仍然害蕾伊吃痛，痛得不停倒抽冷气，可他明白，如果不尽快适应就会一直拖下去，太晚了，明天还要早起参加该死的会议。</p><p>白祭司握着恶魔的手放到自己胸口位置，恶魔明白他要做什么，指腹揉按起奶尖，又低头舔舐另一边，再卷进嘴里轻轻吸吮。</p><p>他们抱成一团，如同情侣那般一边爱抚彼此一边交合。</p><p>很快，触手的黏液就让蕾伊重新有了性快感，但更多是因为Sehun的温柔动作。蕾伊望着上方的金色瞳孔，嗫嚅，亲爱的，你的眼睛好漂亮。</p><p>“亲爱的，你的屁股穴很好肏。”</p><p>……不解风情。</p><p>白祭司报复一般拉了下恶魔的山羊角，然后拍了拍背上的蝙蝠翅膀，“收起来。”</p><p>“遵命。”</p><p>“还有蛇尾巴，也收起来。”</p><p>“……好的——犄角呢？”</p><p>那倒不用，我喜欢你的犄角。</p><p>我也喜欢你的酒窝。</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p> </p><p>教堂客房内充满情欲味道，白祭司跪趴在床上，屁股翘起，小穴渐渐被恶魔肏开，已经能容纳下多半截蛇鸡巴，倒刺不再让他感到痛苦，反而有些刺痒，酥酥麻麻的，像被猫咪的舌头舔。</p><p>一下接一下的进出抽插令蕾伊爽得直发抖，身下床单都被他揉皱，他仰起下巴，半张着嘴吚吚呜呜呻吟，Sehun知道他开始觉得舒服，便放重力气，胯骨嗵嗵嗵撞着屁股，蕾伊被迫往前爬，直到逼向床头，没地方可去了，他不得不往后撞撞，示意Sehun别这么用力的顶。可落在恶魔眼里成了迎合，成了主动晃腰套弄蛇鸡巴。</p><p>“……小点儿……呜……太大了……”</p><p>“抱歉，这个不是我能控制的，除非射出来。”<br/>Sehun将蕾伊抱起来坐在他胯上，他故意的，故意用这种体位让蛇鸡巴进得更深，并且让顶部绽开，花朵似的撑着内里软肉。而另一根没能进去的始终贴着阴茎蹭动爱抚，吐出不少黏腻汁水。</p><p>又痛又爽的感觉要逼疯白祭司，他在恶魔怀里扭来扭去，可怜兮兮抱怨，拿脏话抱怨，YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT……</p><p>“别说脏话，亲爱的，不礼貌。”</p><p>是吗？你就很礼貌？你那根难看的蛇鸡巴要撑破我的肚子了。</p><p>恶魔可不理会这一茬，两根蛇鸡巴轮流肏干白祭司湿哒哒的屁股穴，始终让小穴被填满，即便是抽出来的短暂空档也是松松敞着，都能看见穴口部位又湿又红的嫩肉。修长手指极富技巧地揉搓白祭司艳丽漂亮的小鸡巴，那根东西已经爽得直哭，腺液一股一股涌出来，顺着囊袋流下去，再被恶魔的手指涂抹开，从会阴到大腿根，一整片湿黏。</p><p>Sehun按了按鼓胀会阴，惹得蕾伊发着抖呻吟。</p><p>“别……啊啊……别摸那儿……”</p><p>“好吧，亲爱的，你想让我摸哪儿？”</p><p>蕾伊回头，眨了下水水的眼睛，低头看一眼自己胸口。</p><p>明白了。</p><p>但在床上，在做爱的时候，恶魔很少乖乖听话，几乎从不。他只捏了几下奶尖，敷衍了事一般，便重又伸到白祭司两腿间，揉按鼓胀发红的会阴。</p><p>蕾伊被Sehun箍在怀里，屁股被两根蛇鸡巴轮流肏干，肏得酥软流水。他动弹不得，只能由着恶魔用尖尖的指甲抠弄腿心。</p><p>别弄了……啊……白祭司哭唧唧说，真的，Sehun，求你……呜……别再摸了……</p><p>为什么不？你明明觉得很舒服，你看——恶魔拉着白祭司的手去摸穴口，这里一缩一缩地吃着我这两根蛇鸡巴，吃得很高兴，一直在流口水。</p><p>“真的、别——啊啊！”</p><p>蕾伊忽然拔高嗓音尖叫，Sehun也意识到不对劲。</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鼓胀会阴的前半部位渐渐裂开一条缝，直延伸到囊袋后方，而囊袋开始缩小变软，变成女性才有的柔软花唇，就在花唇盖住的内里，雌穴逐渐形成，深处也裂开一条非常小的细缝，若顶开细缝，便会直接插进子宫。最后，小鸡巴缩小成花蒂，硬硬翘起来，颜色艳丽无比，平坦胸部也隆起，足足有36D那么大。</p><p>白祭司变成了女人。</p><p>恶魔惊讶到眼珠都快瞪出来，把白祭司翻来覆去看，捏捏胸，再分开腿掰开花唇，摸一摸正流水的雌穴。确认好几遍才敢相信。</p><p>蕾伊羞到浑身通红，用天鹅绒被子把自己紧紧裹起来，连头发丝都不愿意露在外面。要不是没力气，他发誓，他一定会把这个讨厌的家伙打包扔进教堂受洗池。</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p> </p><p>THE ANGEL.</p><p>非男非女，亦男亦女。</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p> </p><p>所以，基因这东西有时候真的很可恶。</p><p> </p><p>21.</p><p> </p><p>捡到宝了。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊，别拦我，我现在就杀了这个小混蛋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23.</p><p> </p><p>没有人，即便是双生弟弟世勋，那与他能互通所思所想之人，也不知晓“黑历史”这样的玩意儿竟然藏身于他漫长的恶魔生涯中。说起来，那可是足以令每一个恶魔蒙羞、让所有恶魔为他所不齿的“污点”——幸运的是，母亲也不知道这件事，感谢与生俱来的机敏和狡猾吧，否则……</p><p>“否则？”</p><p>“我可以选择不说吗？”</p><p>“NOPE。”</p><p>“一定？蕾伊，亲爱的，你真的很想听吗？”</p><p>白祭司从恶魔怀里坐起来，随便套一件奶油色的丝绸睡袍，赤脚朝书桌走去。凌乱书桌一角放着椭圆形的银质花边托盘，那是教堂厨娘在一刻钟前送来的，给白祭司大人的早餐。咖啡壶的壶嘴正冒着丝丝热气，骨瓷质地的咖啡杯倒扣在托盘上，以及一份夹了培根的黄芥酱三明治。</p><p>蕾伊一边倒咖啡一边掀开吐司一角，黄芥酱的气味扑鼻而来，他皱了皱眉毛，把三明治推远一些。睡袍衣肩滑下几许，露出线条漂亮的斜方肌、笔直的锁骨以及印着点点吻痕的胸口。他抓了抓乱蓬蓬的浅茶色卷发，小口抿着咖啡，唔，好苦，还是不怎么喜欢这种滴漏咖啡。</p><p>为什么教堂不再咖啡店的外送范围内？蕾伊想，这太不方便了，都不能点一杯榛果摩卡了。甜奶油，榛果仁，榛果酱，全脂牛奶，以及十几块冰块和double咖啡底，先吃掉烤得酥脆的果仁，然后把其余搅拌在一起，吸上一大口喝下，天……没有比那更好喝的东西了。</p><p>于是白祭司非常嫌弃手里这杯苦得要命的滴漏咖啡。他瞟一眼床上的恶魔，那家伙好像有洁癖，正收集掉在枕头上的头发丝，然后用纸巾包好，再团成团儿丢给凭空冒出来的小型火焰，烧个干净，一丁点儿灰烬都没有。</p><p>“要喝咖啡吗？”蕾伊问道，但不等Sehun回答就擅自让咖啡杯飞到恶魔眼前。“尝尝看，很不错的。”</p><p>恶魔哼笑一声，无奈摇摇头，“亲爱的，你明明喜欢榛果摩卡。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？？”白祭司惊讶地睁圆眼睛，“难道你也会读心？”</p><p>“我不需要那种本事，只需要闻闻你身上的味道，”恶魔挥了下手指，咖啡杯又回到托盘里，“昨天你召唤我出来时我就闻到了。”</p><p>是这么回事，昨天去广场之前顺路买了一杯榛果摩卡。</p><p>恶作剧被识破，蕾伊不怎么高兴地皱皱鼻子，“那我们继续刚才的话题，”他说，“我很想听‘否则’后面的内容。”</p><p>“……你不去开会吗，你快迟到了。”</p><p>白祭司调出手机通话记录，拨过去，简短说明自己因为水土不服到现在都还是上吐下泻，必须去医院，立刻马上。不知道电话那头说了什么，总之，白祭司挂断后几乎扑到恶魔身上，故意拿卷发梢蹭了蹭恶魔的颈窝，操着得意的、轻快的语调说，我现在不用担心迟到啦。</p><p>Sehun扫开弄痒皮肉的卷发梢，一边用手指梳理，一边假意训斥道，撒谎不是好孩子。</p><p>管他的，浪费时间才是坏习惯。</p><p>蕾伊斜斜躺在Sehun胸口位置，摸摸那对山羊角，再贴着恶魔的手掌比比谁的手更大。“如果你不想说也不是不可以，”他挠了挠手掌心，“那就跟我说说你的黑历史。”</p><p>在回答之前，Sehun转动手腕，轻轻握住蕾伊的指尖，摩挲着光滑整齐的指甲边缘。“我的黑历史很快就会降临。”恶魔呢喃道，同时温柔地望着白祭司。</p><p>蕾伊不解，这句话难道不是病句吗？“历史”泛指过去、以前，哪怕一秒钟之前飞过去一只蚊子都算得上历史，而“降临”是到来、来临的意思。这种搭配是错误的。</p><p>恶魔从白祭司的表情了解到后者的困惑，解释道：“就像你有读心能力，亲爱的蕾伊，我也有预知能力。”</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p> </p><p>你有预知能力？为什么爸爸从没跟我说过？</p><p>……他没说过的事多了。</p><p>为什么我没有？这不公平！</p><p>你也没有蛇尾巴，想要吗？送你，复活节礼物。</p><p>……你自己留着吧——所以你预见到什么？</p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p> </p><p>地狱的恶魔很快就会爱上神圣白祭司。</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p> </p><p>……亲爱的哥哥，别忘了你说过什么——撒谎不是好孩子。</p><p>亲爱的世勋，我最恨欺骗。</p><p> </p><p>27.</p><p> </p><p>装病的好处太多了，不用上班不用开会，一整天都是自由自在的，想做什么就做什么。</p><p>蕾伊要求Sehun跟他在这座城市四处走走，吃些好吃的，蛋糕，冰淇淋，甜甜圈，以及当地特有的美食，对了，别忘了榛果摩卡。然后去看电影，去街心公园踩厚厚的落叶堆，晚上再去听音乐会，最后回到教堂客房，在松软舒服的大床上做爱。</p><p>这不就是约会吗？</p><p>“嗯哼。”蕾伊舔了口冰淇淋，凉意害他打了一个小小的哆嗦，唇边沾上一点儿巧克力酱。</p><p>Sehun凑过去舔干净，咂咂嘴，发出一声细小的感叹，旋即回去刚才的甜品店也买了一份巧克力圣代。</p><p>白祭司看着恶魔如同小孩子那样大口吃下巧克力圣代，有点儿不理解，他问：“恶魔也喜欢吃甜食？”</p><p>“为什么不？傻瓜才不喜欢甜食。”</p><p>蕾伊歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“我以为你们恶魔都是吃人肉喝人血。”</p><p>“……少看点儿恐怖电影吧，亲爱的蕾伊。”</p><p>一时半刻的沉默过后，白祭司直勾勾望着恶魔的金色眼睛，像猫咪在打量什么新鲜玩意儿，“怪不得。”他说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“等回去再告诉你。”</p><p>好吧，那就晚上再听。那就继续讨论第一个问题。</p><p>Sehun咽下最后一口巧克力圣代，舔舔嘴唇，再舔干净蕾伊唇上沾的巧克力酱，问道：“约会这种事该是情侣做的，可我们不是情侣，所以，蕾伊，你就不能自己出来闲逛吗？”</p><p>“你不喜欢和我出来闲逛？”白祭司反问。</p><p>那倒不是，相反，恶魔很喜欢。</p><p>“我只是觉得……”Sehun看向蕾伊，后者明亮如星的双眸向他投来好奇眼神，浅茶色卷发被风吹起一绺，就竖在脑瓜顶正中央部位，那让白祭司看上去呆呆的，也无比可爱。而微微张开的双唇莹润饱满，颜色仿若蜜桃果冻——也确实带着果冻的甜味，就在他们出门之前，恶魔亲了白祭司好一会儿，松开时不忘小小咬一口。</p><p>Sehun又舔了下自己的嘴唇，真是奇怪，明明该留着巧克力圣代的味道，为什么味觉告诉他那是蜜桃果冻的甜味？</p><p>“觉得什么？Sehun，说话。”</p><p>恶魔沉吟几秒，“觉得我们并非情侣——也不能是情侣——可为什么要做情侣才做的事？”接吻，做爱，约会，像这样的事。</p><p>“你不是喜欢我吗？”蕾伊反问，“你昨晚说了，你喜欢我。”</p><p>“……我说的是‘或许吧’。”</p><p>“Sehun，‘或许’是‘可能’的近义词，如果你没有这种念头，亲爱的Sehun，如果你不喜欢我，你根本不会说出这个词语。”</p><p>语言与念头分不开，当念头从心里冒出来，脑袋瓜里负责语言的片区会立刻给出反应。</p><p>恶魔忽然觉得整件事情变得非常有意思。他和他不过是临时的主仆关系，一个发号施令，一个尽职完成——他甚至反感白祭司擅自召唤的举动，擅自下达刺杀教皇的命令，最后擅自杀了他，好让自己彻底得到教会的信任。多自私，不是吗？就为了信任，为了这个随时能破裂的玩意儿，就要拿走他的命——问过他的意见吗？天，还得好好想想到时候的逃脱计划。</p><p>这个小家伙，这个长着无辜下垂眼、长着可爱酒窝的顽劣家伙，简直在无事生非。</p><p>但现在，没错，这一刻他们开始探讨“爱情”，探讨这不能存在于他们之间的感情——不，任何感情都不能存在于他们之间，除非是“憎恨”这样的情绪。</p><p>真是够荒唐的。</p><p>“那么，蕾伊，”恶魔凝视白祭司，“你呢？你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>“我喜欢你——不对，我爱你。”</p><p>蕾伊站得笔直，大方迎上Sehun怀疑且惊讶的眼神，用非常肯定的语气重复：“Sehun，我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>28.</p><p> </p><p>真的，蕾伊，你不该欺骗我。</p><p> </p><p>29.</p><p> </p><p>虽然我的预知也有不准确的时候，我很讨厌那种情况发生，但是现在，我无比希望它出错了。</p><p> </p><p>30.</p><p> </p><p>我没有欺骗你，是你不相信一见钟情，不相信它真的发生了。</p><p> </p><p>31.</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>32.</p><p> </p><p>初春下午的太阳光非常明媚，却照不进教堂的客房。遮光窗帘紧闭，客房内光线昏暗，只能看见彼此的身形轮廓。</p><p>Sehun从蕾伊身上起来，深深嗅了一口弥漫在周围的味道，满是淫欲意味的味道。还有一丁点儿黑森林蛋糕的气味，回来路上买的，现在就剩小半个了，那大半个已经进了恶魔和白祭司的肚子。</p><p>Sehun深吸气的动作让他的胸口像气球那样鼓起来，本就发达结实的胸肌看上去又大了几个尺码，是那么的硕大饱满，就像……蕾伊悄悄舔了下嘴唇，伸手摸向那儿，然后轻轻抓了抓。</p><p>哇哦……白祭司发出一个表达感叹的语气词，以恶魔能听见的音量夸赞道：好大，真大，怎么这么大。他夸赞的时候嘴角还噙着笑，笑容使颊部出现动态性生理性凹陷——俗称酒窝——酒窝的出现，再算上那双明亮的下垂眼，二者抹消了行为上的轻佻意味，然后加进去足够的探索欲和好奇心，接着来点儿无辜可怜，对了，还有懵懂以及天真，这些使得恶魔无法对白祭司的越界感到生气，只觉得郁闷，觉得被轻薄。</p><p>哈！从地狱来的家伙竟然被上帝纯洁神圣的使徒轻薄，这种事听上去……倒是像洋葱新闻才能写出来的荒唐笑话。</p><p>但它确实发生了，就在此刻，甚至可以说无时无刻不在发生——自从白祭司成为恶魔的临时主人。</p><p>Sehun稍微向后躲了躲，“算我请求你，蕾伊，请你别随时随地耍流氓，对我。”</p><p>蕾伊无辜地眨眨眼睛，拿上目线望着恶魔的同时用他惯用的软趴趴音调解释道：“抱歉，Sehun，我就是没忍住，你的胸太大了，真的，就像哺乳期的新晋妈妈一样，特别是现在你没有穿衣服。”</p><p>恶魔气得脑袋疼，额上一对山羊角因此又长长了几公分。</p><p>恶作剧又一次成功，白祭司收起玩闹心，不再对恶魔发表轻薄言论，或者说，他的注意力先一步转移到山羊角上面，他用食指指腹摩挲山羊角的尖尖。恶魔下意识偏开脑袋，握住白祭司的手，无奈说道：“亲爱的，当心受伤。”</p><p>这可真是令人大跌眼镜的叮嘱，我们先不讨论它竟是从恶魔嘴里冒出来，接受对象竟是白祭司——一对天生的敌人——先讨论一下恶魔的动机。</p><p>如前文所述，从诞生以来就保持平稳的天平开始倾斜了，感性那一头被加上不知从何而来的砝码，变得越来越沉越来越多。当白祭司赤身裸体躺在恶魔身下时，当他顶着一张潮红脸蛋无意识露出性感表情，当那双白皙漂亮的手拥住恶魔宽阔的后背、饱满嘴唇在耳边呢喃，Sehun……进来……全部都进来……</p><p>就在那一刻，恶魔恍惚看见伴随他至今的天平出现无数细小裂缝，在非常短的时间内，裂缝一根一根连起来，犹如大地震时墙壁和地板上的条条可怖缝隙——</p><p>Sehun。</p><p>亲爱的。</p><p>我需要你。</p><p>我爱你。</p><p>啪嚓一声脆响，天平炸裂开来，就像一件玻璃器皿因为内应力没有适当释放而突然炸裂，碎片四处飞溅，有些甚至碎成了渣子、沫子。</p><p>恶魔捂着胸口喘着粗气，那地方疼得要死，他觉得天平碎片将埋在里面的东西划伤了、切开了，然而淌出来的并非是黑色血液，而是花瓣，黑颜色的玫瑰花瓣，花瓣越来越多，几乎填满了那儿，他不敢张开嘴，生怕有花瓣从嘴里飞出来。</p><p>蕾伊慢吞吞坐起，顶着一张汗涔涔的小脸儿跨坐到Sehun身上，双手轻捧着恶魔的脸颊，用明亮如星的眼睛凝望恶魔。“我们刚才在公园的时候，读心能力告诉我你不相信我的话，觉得我是跟你恶作剧，”他说，“或许……你还认为我在撒谎。”</p><p>Sehun耸耸肩膀，算是承认。</p><p>“让我这样跟你解释，”蕾伊推倒Sehun，双手按着恶魔宽阔的肩膀，用一种非常认真也非常温柔的眼神望着恶魔——看多了白祭司狡黠顽皮的模样，实在想象不到他还有认真温柔的一面，都让恶魔觉得是不是自己眼睛出问题。</p><p>“曾有数不清的地狱恶鬼试图玷污我，可我讨厌它们，对它们作呕，闻到那股硫磺味道我就想吐，但是你，”指腹摩挲着眉骨，又小心碰了下尖锐的山羊角，“Sehun，你没有让人恶心的硫磺味道，没有冰冷的体温，你身上散发着甜甜的奶油味，你抱起来很暖和。”</p><p>从未听过的直球告白令恶魔害羞，破天荒红了脸。“可能……可能因为被你召唤之前我正在吃蛋糕。”</p><p>“所以我说‘怪不得’，”蕾伊眨眨眼睛，“昨天一见到你就闻见甜食才有的味道。”</p><p>“我真的很好闻？”Sehun说着，抬起手臂闻了好一会儿。</p><p>恶魔不怎么自信的模样让白祭司想起藏在笼子角落的猫咪，他曾在宠物店见过一只黑银虎斑色的缅因猫，那只猫长相凶恶体型庞大，但性格非常温柔，不咬人不抓人，偶尔心情好了还会露出肚皮撒娇，可若是打开笼门真的要抱一抱它，就会立刻跑开，藏在角落缩成一团。</p><p>宠物店的主人告诉蕾伊，那是因为它是被选剩下的，凶恶的长相以及不懂讨好的态度让它成为一窝猫崽子中的落单者，久而久之，更加不懂如何与人类亲近。对待它——宠物店的主人将那只猫拉出来塞进蕾伊怀里——除了要有十足耐心，偶尔也得强势一点。</p><p>白祭司纤细的手指插入恶魔发间，如同梳子那样一下一下梳理白金色发丝，不忘再摸几下山羊犄角。</p><p>近似于安抚情绪的动作让恶魔感到放松舒适，他像猫一般动了动脑袋，头皮轻轻擦过白祭司指腹，细微酥麻感霎时跑遍全身。</p><p>那只黑银虎斑色缅因。想到那只猫，蕾伊笑弯了眼睛。</p><p>Sehun握住蕾伊手腕，“我并非厌恶爱情这种东西，只是我觉得那不该发生在我们之间——应该吗？”</p><p>白祭司俯身趴在恶魔胸口，一双下垂眼在昏暗中熠熠发光。多漂亮的眼睛，宛如天上星。“我觉得我们现在应该接吻，应该做爱。”他说。</p><p>这个任性妄为的小家伙。</p><p>但为什么不应该呢？</p><p>恶魔吻住白祭司的唇瓣，是热烈到令手脚绵软的吻，先含住嘴唇吸吮几下，再把舌头伸进口腔搅弄。Sehun健壮结实的身体跟着他的吻一起行动，起身压倒蕾伊，下体卡进对方两腿之间，已经有勃起迹象的性器官在腿心处蹭来蹭去，直到完全勃起硬胀才停下动作。那根东西现在还是人类性器官的模样，但很快就会变回长满倒刺的蛇鸡巴，还是两根。</p><p>然而Sehun并不急着进入蕾伊的身体，他刚才吃了一次，吃得很饱，白祭司的小穴被他干得快合不拢，变成小拇指粗细的小洞，随着呼吸，精液被里面嫩肉挤出来，一团一团的，床单都弄脏了。</p><p>恶魔直起腰背，居高临下看着已然情动的白祭司，一边揉搓鸡巴一边命令道：“舔，舔得我想射精就喂给你吃。”</p><p>蕾伊不愿意服从，要知道，他可是直接由教皇任命的白祭司，一人之下万人之上的身份，让白祭司听从地狱恶魔的命令？荒唐，可笑。他不说话，用倔强眼神和高傲的态度反对。</p><p>“别固执，亲爱的，”Sehun抬了抬眉毛，昏暗房间内，金黄色瞳孔散发出漂亮却也危险的光芒，“你想要的，对吗？想用你的小舌头好好舔一舔，哪怕被倒刺划伤你也不会在乎，接着用你的嘴巴包住它狠狠吸一口，尝尝它的味道，就像你刚才用这里——”他拿膝盖轻轻撞了撞白祭司的腿心，“这个骚穴做得那样，咬着它不肯松嘴，或许你还会报复性的咬一下，不过没关系，恶魔没有痛感，我不会觉得疼，你想怎么做都可以，做什么都可以。”</p><p>这个坏心眼的家伙，坏心眼的恶魔，故意开出诱人条件诱惑白祭司答应下来。甚至拽起白祭司跪趴在他两腿间，散着腥臊味道的蛇鸡巴正对白祭司巴掌大的小脸，仔细看还能看到表皮已经干掉的精斑。刚才那场情事的末尾，恶魔抱着白祭司的屁股痛快内射了一次，精液多到直往外流。</p><p>“来吧，”Sehun对蕾伊挑了下眉尾，“含住它，怎么吃都可以——除非你更喜欢黏糊糊的触手。”</p><p>……别再提那种恶心玩意儿好吗？</p><p>白祭司责怪地乜了一眼恶魔，可他心里发痒，嘴巴也发干，无论是恶魔英俊的皮囊还是那两根给他快乐的蛇鸡巴，他都想要，想要蛇鸡巴为他射精，想要那张英俊帅气的脸蛋露出高潮表情给他看。</p><p>蕾伊张开嘴，乖乖含住Sehun那根东西。</p><p>“好好舔，对，就是这样，好好伺候它，它一高兴就会再长一根出来，到时候两根都进去，都给你喂精液吃。”</p><p>两根呢……一根都足够让白祭司爽得流口水，何况两根。</p><p>蕾伊激动到头皮都发麻，于是更加卖力了，哪怕动作仍然生涩。他一边给Sehun口交一边伸手去自己腿间开始自慰，先揉揉勃起的小鸡巴，再仔细抚摸会阴。细白指腹来回抚弄鼓胀的那处，当停下时，那地方慢慢裂开一条缝，长出女性才有的肉唇和花穴。接着，中指第一个指关节顶进缝里面，一下一下抠挖起来。</p><p>就在刚才那场情事中，恶魔肏干后穴的同时揉按着鼓胀会阴，不理会白祭司哭着鼻子拒绝求饶，执意要他变成女人模样。白祭司气得要发疯，啊呜一口狠狠咬住恶魔肩膀，咬得都见血。可是已经晚了，腿心那地方已经裂开一条细缝，还泛着柔嫩浅粉色。但这次，白祭司的小鸡巴没有消失，仍然硬硬翘着，胸部也没有隆起。</p><p>Sehun抬了抬眉毛，明白了。</p><p>……是让步！蕾伊高声喊道，让步！不是什么、什么你脑袋里想得那种东西。</p><p>是是，不是。</p><p>管他是不是，吃就对了。</p><p>恶魔用白祭司的两个小穴好好爽了一回，肏得那两处又湿又软，蛇鸡巴抽出来后松垮敞着，黏稠精液慢慢流出来，跟一条白线似的。</p><p>蕾伊得了趣味，竟主动爱抚那儿，还把手指伸进去抠挖。一边动作一边用满是水汽的眼睛盯着Sehun下体。两根蛇鸡巴已经疲软，花朵似的顶部正逐渐收缩，那上面黏糊糊亮晶晶的，沾满精液和小穴喷出来的淫水。</p><p>两个穴眼儿，两根蛇鸡巴，正正好，不是吗？</p><p>神圣白祭司终于知晓淫欲的快乐，圣洁灵魂不再，任由地狱的恶魔随意弄脏，沦为其胯下玩物。</p><p> </p><p>33.</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊的每个动作都是在Sehun眼皮子底下进行，包括他因为快感而微微皱起的眉头，亦听见从喉咙里发出的闷哼声音。虽然暂时看不到腿心处变化，但恶魔已经猜到那地方悄悄开了一朵嫩粉色玫瑰。</p><p>“蕾伊，亲爱的，你就这么饿吗？饿得主动让你的小玫瑰打开。”恶魔用玫瑰形容雌穴，白祭司听不得那种形容，听了，穴眼儿就会变得更湿，两个都是。</p><p>蕾伊松开嘴里的蛇鸡巴，舔了舔湿漉漉嘴唇，躺下来，分开双腿，掰开两个逐渐潮湿的穴眼儿，用行动回复恶魔的调情。</p><p>对，好饿呢，你看，这里饿得直流口水，两根蛇鸡巴，两个骚穴，不是正合适吗？</p><p>一声轻笑从恶魔唇边飞出，他尖利的指甲轻轻划过白祭司脸蛋，他过长的舌头舔弄着白祭司柔软的皮肤，从下巴舔到胸口，拨弄一会儿奶尖再卷进嘴里吸吮。</p><p>蕾伊忍不住叫出声，声线沙哑，调子柔软，像奶猫期盼抚摸。Sehun抓着蕾伊的屁股把他拖到身前，两根蛇鸡巴蹭了蹭腿心便一寸一寸顶进去。粗大尺寸和倒刺令白祭司一时无法适应，身体都有些僵硬了，甚至开始哭鼻子。但是没关系，触手以及触手吐出的黏液可以让白祭司放松下来。</p><p>恶魔违抗临时主人的命令，用触手缠住主人的大腿，爱抚主人硬硬立起来的奶尖。黏液涂满蕾伊的身体，很不舒服，很讨厌，可是管用。两个穴眼儿渐渐放松了，允许两根蛇鸡巴再往里进一些，再快一些。里面嫩肉饥渴地咬住蛇鸡巴，被倒刺划伤也不在乎，只求能好好地、狠狠地被按摩被肏干。简直饥渴得要命。</p><p>Sehun拧着眉毛，粗气伴随闷哼声从他嘴巴里飞出来，吹上蕾伊的脸。无论是气流还是声音，都害得白祭司越来越兴奋。他喜欢恶魔这副模样，喜欢恶魔只对他表现出来失控。他拔高声调呻吟着，偶尔还夹杂恶魔的名字，Sehun……呜……好舒服……小穴要被肏开了……喜欢蛇鸡巴……嘴巴也要……喉咙穴也要精液……他主动勾开嘴角，舌头伸出来，祈求尝一尝精液的味道，触手也好，蛇鸡巴也好，只要射精进去就行了。</p><p>白祭司清楚自己这副德行有多么淫乱、多么不该，但没什么，恶魔喜欢他这样，恶魔会为此激动得青筋都爆出来，会剧烈晃动腰部，会用两根蛇鸡巴狠狠肏他的两个穴眼儿。</p><p>该死……弱点彻底被抓住，简直糟糕透顶。</p><p>Sehun捏着蕾伊的肩膀把他翻过去跪趴着，两根蛇鸡巴钝重抽插两个小穴，手指也插进嘴里模仿性交动作进出，又拿指尖勾开嘴角，尖锐指甲划破口腔内壁，几丝鲜血和口水一起流出来。蕾伊呜咽一声，却不反抗，又痛又爽的感觉令他沉沦，他摸向自己小腹，那儿有两个小小的鼓包，蛇鸡巴顶部已经绽开，野蛮地撑着穴眼儿嫩肉，用不了多久，两根蛇鸡巴就会一起射精，射得肚子都鼓起来。</p><p>“想要我射进去吗？”</p><p>“想……”蕾伊软绵绵答道，“这里——”他握住自己的小鸡巴生涩揉搓着，“想被舔。”</p><p>不是什么难事。</p><p>一根细长触手缠住白祭司充血肿胀的小鸡巴，顶端裂开细缝，蛇信子吐出来，舔了一会儿就钻进铃口开始抽插操干，就像蛇鸡巴做得那样。</p><p>真的是爽到要命。</p><p>蕾伊的身体僵了一下便瘫软在床上，只有屁股还高高翘着，被身后的恶魔撞得一颤一颤，雪白肌肤发红，也湿湿的，不知道是出汗还是从穴眼儿里流出的淫水。白祭司眼神涣散，半张的嘴巴发不出任何声音，就剩急促呼吸了。腿心两个穴眼儿剧烈抽搐着，喷出来的大股淫水烫得蛇鸡巴突突直跳，逼迫那两根东西快点射精，快点喂饱白祭司。</p><p>Sehun又让一根触手插进蕾伊嘴里，非常粗的一根，撑得嘴角都快裂开，触手进得很深，如同白祭司要求的那样，给喉咙穴也松松，也喂精液吃。</p><p>蕾伊吚吚呜呜地求饶，哭得水水的眼睛责怪地看着Sehun。然而恶魔并不会动容，只想用精液弄脏白祭司，替白祭司洗一个精液澡，都迫不及待了。</p><p>“亲爱的，”Sehun俯身蹭了蹭蕾伊脸蛋，猫咪似的撒娇，“你喜欢精液，不是吗？别那样看我，我只是在完成身为仆人的工作，用主人最喜欢的精液射满主人两个骚穴，还有喉咙穴。”</p><p>恶魔说着，下身狠狠往穴眼儿里撞了一下，蛇鸡巴顶部彻底绽开，精液打在肉壁上，一股一股地冲刷娇嫩软肉。白祭司嘴巴里的触手也射出精液，就卡在喉咙那儿，都能看见一个小鼓包。</p><p>蛇类动物的射精过程算得上漫长，绽开的顶部又野蛮撑着肉壁，蕾伊吃了苦头，哭成泪人。Sehun抱着他侧躺下来，一边按摩肚子一边亲吻脸蛋，还像猫咪那样讨好地蹭着蕾伊耳朵。</p><p>黑银虎斑色的缅因猫。长相凶恶，体型庞大，但性格非常温柔。</p><p>白祭司闭上眼睛，反手抱住身后恶魔，指尖如同梳子那般扫过白金色头发，回应这只地狱来的缅因猫献给他的讨好，以及温柔情爱。</p><p> </p><p>34.</p><p> </p><p>所以“否则”后面到底是什么？Sehun，快说好吗？别吊我胃口了。</p><p>……</p><p>……好好，我投降，我收起我的好奇心，只求你别让我知道你们在干什么，真是够了！</p><p>学着点儿吧，亲爱的弟弟，你早晚会用上。</p><p> </p><p>35.</p><p> </p><p>闭嘴，蕾伊，我拒绝听。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>36.</p><p> </p><p>我不知道该怎么对你解释才能打消你的疑虑，总之，白祭司从不撒谎，如果你一定认为我骗了你，Sehun，亲爱的，那么绝对不是你所说的第二个谎言。</p><p> </p><p>37.</p><p> </p><p>好吧，就按照你的说法，蕾伊，请你告诉我第一个谎言是怎么回事。</p><p>……别又沉默，那可事关我的性命。</p><p>蕾伊，亲爱的，为什么不坦诚些？爱人之间难道不应该坦诚相待吗？</p><p> </p><p>38.</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>39.</p><p> </p><p>不得不承认，做爱是一件非常容易上瘾的事情。痛快淋漓的发泄感，紧紧抱作一团的皮肉相贴——即便汗水在此间疯狂析出也不在乎——被进入，被填满，被用珍惜也渴求的眼神凝望，而释放之时短暂的生理性头晕目眩并不会有多么的不适，相反，很希望那一刻能无限延长。</p><p>这种从生理满足衍生出来的心理满足令蕾伊日益迷恋。</p><p>就像……白祭司抱住恶魔，脑袋枕着恶魔宽阔的肩膀，用气音说道，就像你孤独的时候突然有谁敲响你的房门，为你带来香草慕斯蛋糕，告诉你，亲爱的，这是我为你做的甜点，或许不太好吃，没办法，我实在不擅长这种事情。</p><p>恶魔托着白祭司的屁股坐到身后椅子上，一起一坐的动作让后穴里面的两根蛇鸡巴重重擦过肉壁，白祭司呜咽着打了个哆嗦，身前小鸡巴激动得流出几滴腺液。</p><p>“我们可以不做了吗？我射不出来了……真的……”蕾伊试图给自己找个舒服姿势，既不离开Sehun的怀抱，也能让屁股穴松快一点。但适得其反，穴眼儿里的粗大器官因为挪屁股的动作又往深的进了一些，直直擦过敏感凸起，还是两根同时。蕾伊要疯了，穴眼儿下意识缩紧，里面嫩肉一抽一抽地吸着两根蛇鸡巴，他自己那根小鸡巴微微跳了跳，铃口大张，稀薄精水跟流口水似的流出来，一滴接一滴掉在Sehun小腹上，甚至连成半透明的细丝。</p><p>恶魔垂眼去看，并且拿指尖揉按囊袋，那一对圆圆的、可爱的性器官紧紧缩着，像是努力把里面的存货全部挤出来，即便真的没有多少了。</p><p>“我说过什么？撒谎不是好孩子。”他低声笑着，惹来白祭司怨怼眼神，“而且……”他拉着白祭司的手摸上穴口，“你看，夹得这么紧，我想拔出来都做不到。”</p><p>蕾伊抽不回手，或者说，热爱恶作剧的脾性让他想到另一件事——手指往下滑了几分，学恶魔对他做得那样，打着圈揉按鼓胀囊袋，甚至包住其中一颗轻轻捏了下。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“——！！”</p><p>白祭司被恶魔重重放到桌上，橡木质地的书桌无比坚硬，撞疼了白祭司的后背，但来不及斥责就被几根触手缠住手腕和身体，只有两条腿大大张开，承受恶魔粗暴且毫无怜悯心的肏干。</p><p>书桌哐当哐当晃动着，桌面上的小玩意儿四处乱滚，那根琉璃蘸水笔滚到地上摔了个粉碎，蕾伊听见，小声哀嚎道，我的笔……</p><p>“根本没见你用过。”Sehun一脸无所谓，下体更加剧烈地往蕾伊腿心处撞。</p><p>小臂那么长的蛇鸡巴几乎全部插进屁股穴，还是两根，脆弱穴口被迫吃着、被迫张开到极限，白祭司的小肚子隆起来，像怀胎四月的新晋妈妈。恶魔抚摸那处，揶揄道，蕾伊，我们之间到底谁更像新晋妈妈？嗯？</p><p>这个记仇的家伙。</p><p>蕾伊哭得一抽一抽，边哭边骂，YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT……啊啊！呜……吃不下了……疼……倒刺……就不能、你、收起来吗……</p><p>恶魔点了点白祭司的鼻尖，笑眯眯说：“乖孩子，别嘴上逞能了，你的屁股穴明明很爽……”</p><p>被说中了，屁股穴里的嫩肉根本不在乎被倒刺刮疼，一直吸着两根蛇鸡巴。恶魔快无法忍受，都觉得魂儿要被吸走了。</p><p>Sehun掐着膝盖窝把两条腿按在蕾伊肩头，被过度蹂躏的下体全部暴露于眼前，又湿又红的，漂亮得要了命。</p><p>恶魔蹙紧眉头死死盯着那处，刻意变换肏干角度好让蛇鸡巴顶端一直摩擦深处凸起，白祭司爽到发不出任何声音，眼睛都失焦了，瘫在桌上由着恶魔随意折磨。小鸡巴软塌塌倒着，没有精液可以射出来，只能挤出几滴尿，看上去可怜坏了。</p><p>“再忍忍，我很快就射了……”Sehun拨开蕾伊汗湿的额发，轻柔吻着眼角处的潮红皮肤。</p><p>“现在，”蕾伊咽了咽干哑的喉咙，嘴巴里还有零星精液味道——触手片刻前射进去过——“Sehun，现在就射给我……我想要你的精液……想要你爱我……”</p><p>恶魔无法抵抗，白祭司的渴求与告白不仅会让他失去引以为傲的自控能力，还会让他的心上开出黑色小玫瑰。他亲吻白祭司，低语道，我的预知应验了。说罢，两根蛇鸡巴的顶端彻底打开，喷出大股浓稠且黏腻的白汁，射得小腹又隆起一些。</p><p> </p><p>40.</p><p> </p><p>淫欲失去原本意义，不再是恶魔猎取灵魂的手段，变成因谁而生的欲望。</p><p>因白祭司。</p><p>因蕾伊而生。</p><p> </p><p>41.</p><p> </p><p>但福祸相依。</p><p> </p><p>42.</p><p> </p><p>广场上聚满前来参加弥撒的人，从世界各地奔赴而来，他们无比虔诚，一个个身着整洁朴素的素色衣物，带着圣经，带着一颗完全信仰上帝的心。还有不少观礼的游客，基本被安排在最外圈落座。</p><p>今天天气不错，阳光普照大地，温度适宜，偶尔有微风吹起。</p><p>Sehun坐在观礼区最后一排，一身普通人类打扮，黑框眼镜，格子衬衫，牛仔裤，以及一双有点儿脏的帆布鞋，白金头发暂时变成黑色，脖子上还挂着一台单反相机，看起来和其他游客无异，甚至还有些傻乎乎的。他的左边是一家四口，那两个孩子像有多动症，要么跑来跑去，要么高声尖叫；右边则是一对老夫妻，老太太正阅读手上的圣经故事，偶尔和旁边长满白发的丈夫低声交谈两句。</p><p>恶魔被左边的一家四口吵得头疼，摘下眼镜轻轻揉按太阳穴。右手边的老太太忽然问他，孩子，需要我给你讲讲这本书的内容吗？好方便你能听懂教皇陛下的布道。</p><p>恶魔的脑袋更疼了。</p><p>谢谢，他扯开嘴角礼貌性笑了一下，指了指相机，说，我只想拍些照片，方便……方便我写论文。</p><p>大学生模样的打扮为恶魔胡扯的借口增添不少可信程度，老太太不再坚持，倒是和他讲起自己外孙的大学生活，诸如曲棍球社团，以及隔三差五换女朋友的混蛋行为。</p><p>为什么上帝允许人类开口说话？恶魔有点儿想不通。他无奈叹气，抬眼一瞬不瞬盯着老太太的眼睛，有金色光芒从他眼里忽而闪过，老太太的喋喋不休停下来，转头和丈夫说起话。</p><p>迷魂的小把戏，正好派上用场。</p><p>没多久，周围吵杂的人声霎时安静下来，偌大广场变得鸦雀无声，但是很快便响起数十台相机同时按下快门的咔嚓动静。</p><p>身着一袭白袍的教皇领着一众神职人员步行入场，表情端庄肃穆，步履沉稳坚定，并不像一个年逾七十的老人。</p><p>白祭司蕾伊走在教皇身后第一排位置，同样穿一身白色祭衣，同样的端庄肃穆表情，就连脖子上的十字架挂坠好像都是同款；乱蓬蓬卷发难得梳得整齐服帖，额发三七分开，露出小片光洁白净的额头。多么庄重圣洁。</p><p>——省省吧，根本不是那么回事。</p><p>就拿今天清晨来说，换上祭衣的白祭司上一秒还在向恶魔展示他的祭衣有多么好看，下一秒就拉起祭衣下摆给恶魔看他早已湿透的骚穴。连内裤都没穿。</p><p>舔我，亲爱的。白祭司吩咐道。</p><p>仆人必须服从主人的命令，恶魔用头上一对山羊角挑开祭衣下摆，钻进去，先拿鼻尖蹭了蹭已经充血勃起的性器官，然后伸出长长的舌头，用倒三角形的舌尖直直舔了一口，接着张嘴含住，一下一下嘬吸主人漂亮的小鸡巴。吸了一会儿又把囊袋含进嘴里吸吮，像吃一块糖，松开时故意发出啵的一声。最后重新含住主人的小鸡巴为主人口交。中途还不忘用舌尖顶开铃口抽插尿道。</p><p>蕾伊爽得两条腿直打摆子，半张的嘴巴不断发出淫乱叫床声，腰部因为性快感下意识晃动起来。</p><p>自己在肏恶魔的嘴。想到这点，白祭司激动得屁股穴都开始吐水，抓住恶魔的山羊角，给鸡巴做手活儿一般，用圣洁祭衣的衣摆搓弄恶魔的犄角。</p><p>Sehun……呜……好棒……再吸一下……用点力……蕾伊忘情地呻吟着，眼里泛起水汽，染红了眼尾。</p><p>主人又下命令了，除了服从还能怎么办呢？对了，还可以用手指肏主人的屁股穴。</p><p>恶魔一边重重吸吮嘴里的小鸡巴，一边掰开白祭司的屁股，指尖揉了揉后穴口就顶进去抽插起来。</p><p>神圣白祭司被地狱的恶魔调教成淫乱放荡的饥渴婊子。垂在胸前的十字架晃来晃去，像是无声嘲讽这场荒唐。</p><p>但他们谁都不在乎，去他的禁欲，去他的正邪势力，先将这把情欲之火安抚平息，之后再想那些杂事。</p><p>蕾伊尖叫着高潮射精，但Sehun忽然松嘴，正喷薄而出的精液射在了祭衣上，又慢慢滑下来，洇出一条条水渍。后面的屁股穴也喷了一些汁水，恶魔倒是接住屁股穴的汁水，用手心接着，让白祭司看着，看他如何用长舌头一点一点舔干净。</p><p>蕾伊耸了耸胯，又射了几滴精液出来。我的衣服……他小声抱怨道。</p><p>别担心，风一吹就干了，恶魔安慰他，顺便拿衣角擦干净手心上残余的汁水，还有嘴巴也别忘了。</p><p>……我讨厌你。</p><p>不，你爱我。</p><p>那么你呢？你爱我吗？<br/>
恶魔握着白祭司的手放去胸口位置。这里面有小玫瑰开了，他说，黑颜色的小玫瑰，想看吗？我摘给你。</p><p>当然！</p><p>不过在那之前……恶魔拉长尾音，稍稍低头凝视白祭司的双眸。在那之前，亲爱的，你没说完的话究竟是什么？</p><p>蕾伊哑然。</p><p>Sehun也并不急着追问，而是告诉蕾伊，爱人之间该坦诚相待，我不会对你有任何保留，你想知道什么我都会让你知道，所以，也请你这么做。</p><p> </p><p>43.</p><p> </p><p>恶魔母亲，驱魔人父亲，奉子成婚，然后离婚，我归我妈，双胞胎弟弟归我爸，我弟现在是驱魔人，除了长得帅一无是处——</p><p>闭嘴，Sehun，SHUT THE FXXK UP。</p><p>好好，他擅长做饭，打游戏，以及睡懒觉，目前还是处男。</p><p>……去死吧你。</p><p> </p><p>44.</p><p> </p><p>该你了，蕾伊。</p><p> </p><p>45.</p><p> </p><p>按照流程，在教皇布道之前，由白祭司领头进行圣歌演唱。</p><p>蕾伊站在那儿，眼帘轻闭，唇瓣轻启，天籁一般的歌声从他嘴里缓缓流出，空灵且缥缈。底下虔诚的信徒和观礼的游客无一不被白祭司的歌声感染情绪，纷纷跟着吟唱起来。即便是Sehun，这个从地狱来的恶魔，也被白祭司专注的模样和动听的嗓音所吸引。</p><p>真是够奇怪的，明明前一秒还在回味白祭司的小鸡巴有多好吃，这一秒却心无杂念，甚至隐隐看见神圣白光笼罩台上的白祭司。</p><p>Sehun轻轻叹了口气，摘下眼镜，拿起挂在脖子上的单反相机拍下正吟唱圣歌的蕾伊。只拍了一张，但足够了，足够成为这短暂恶魔生涯的唯一念想。</p><p>他的指尖抚过小小一方屏幕，如同他抚摸白祭司时，动作温柔，眼神也温柔。</p><p>再见，亲爱的蕾伊。</p><p> </p><p>随着一声凄厉惨叫响起，人群犹如惊弓之鸟般惊慌四散，一个推一个，一个踩一个，头破血流着逃命。</p><p>保镖根本不顶事儿，根本阻挡不了恶魔大开杀戒。他们一个个倒下，挣扎着，咒骂着，却再也站不起来。忠于教皇的神父修女虽仍以性命顽强抵抗，虽不顾自己已经吓得脸色惨白、吓得身体直打哆嗦，但有什么用呢？人类的血肉之躯还不够恶魔塞牙缝的。</p><p>地狱之火沿着恶魔走过的路熊熊烧起，火焰围绕着恶魔结实高大的身躯，巨大的蝙蝠翅膀展开来，火焰也在翅膀尖燃烧，头顶一对山羊犄角长过人类整条手臂，犄角尖看上去无比尖锐，碰一下就会被刺穿。而那一双金色眸子变成了蛇的眼睛，黑色细线般的瞳孔威吓性十足，只消看一眼便会吓得心脏都停跳。蛇眼睛直视近在咫尺的教皇，将其惊恐万分的表情尽收眼底。</p><p>恶魔咧开嘴狞笑，长着尖利指甲的手如同钩子朝着教皇而去，每进一寸，周遭繁乱的低语便盛一分。那是地狱里的恶鬼们在窃窃私语，在商量等会儿该怎么从恶魔嘴里讨得食物，哪怕是渣子也好，只要Sehun大人肯施舍。</p><p>忽的，狂风卷起，猛烈吹向地狱之火，仿若誓死保卫国王的骑士，不肯退让丝毫。</p><p>白祭司站在教皇前面，以瘦弱之躯挡住恶魔的脚步。</p><p>“够了，YOU FXXKING LITTLE SHIT.”他发话道，白净面庞好似凝了霜，眼底都是冰冷。</p><p>恶魔眯了眯蛇眼睛，接着挥了下手掌，地狱之火冲破狂风的阻挡，朝着白祭司烧过去。</p><p>已经能感觉到火焰的炙热，炙热烤着面门，害眼睛都快睁不开。白祭司凝神念咒，白光渐渐从他周身散发，越来越盛，越来越刺眼，直至化作屏障保护白祭司与教皇。</p><p>“滚回你的地狱。”随着话音落地，白光暴涨至丈许高，又幻化为狮神，狮口张开，飞奔着扑向恶魔。</p><p>蝙蝠翅膀扇动起来，恶魔飞到半空，居高临下看着白祭司，“如果我说‘不’呢？你还有什么办法？嗯？小可爱？”<br/>
白祭司不作回答，只瞪视恶魔，伸出的手忽然攥紧成拳，一支透明利箭从狮口射出，直直刺向恶魔胸口。与此同时，地狱之火幻化的三叉戟朝着白祭司飞过去。利箭与三叉戟尖对尖地相撞，啪嚓一声巨响，利箭碎裂，三叉戟却完好无损。下一秒，三叉戟刺穿白祭司肩膀。</p><p>大股鲜血涌出，蕾伊疼得脸色发白，脚下晃了晃，将将要摔倒。</p><p>Sehun紧紧攥着手，心中默默祈求，亲爱的，命令我停下，快，快命令我。</p><p>蕾伊大口喘息着，冷汗从下巴跌落，周身白光也有变弱的迹象，他咧开嘴笑起来，“我，命令你，滚回地狱。”说罢，狮神在恶魔身后一跃而起，将其一口吞噬掉。</p><p>白光彻底散去，偌大广场渐渐恢复平静，蕾伊喘着粗气，一双眼睛呆呆扫视广场上的满地狼藉。</p><p>一切都好像做梦，现在，梦醒了。</p><p>一切又是那么真实，肩膀还流着血，还在剧烈作痛，耳畔还有恶魔留下的呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>46.</p><p> </p><p>我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>47.</p><p> </p><p>我得救哥哥出来，我不想哥哥永远都待在漆黑冰冷的地窖，永远被他们关着，如果我当着他们的面杀了你，我就可以向他们提条件。</p><p>对不起……</p><p> </p><p>48.</p><p> </p><p>傻瓜，傻瓜蕾伊，我没告诉过你吗？我亲爱的弟弟，没有黑修女做不到的事，只有他不想做的。</p><p> </p><p>49.</p><p> </p><p>自从白祭司大人回到梵蒂冈后便闭门不出。肩上的伤口深可见白骨，又是恶魔留下的，最起码一年才能养好，才能和以前一样活动自如。教皇又额外批了半年假期，是让白祭司大人出门散散心，好帮他忘了那场与恶魔的可怕缠斗。</p><p>蕾伊回去当初被神父收养的教堂，一边养伤，一边帮助神父做每周日的弥撒。</p><p>这可真是大材小用，但蕾伊并不在乎，只要能做点儿什么，只要不闲下来，就不会再想起那个恶魔。</p><p>曾去过一次修道院，去探望哥哥。对于蕾伊提出的条件，教会仍在商讨——释放黑修女重回人间可不是什么小事，三天一小会五天一大会，商讨个没完。蕾伊快失去耐心了。</p><p>艺兴倒是没什么。黑修女已经习惯被关押的生活。隔着巨大厚重的木门，伴着缓慢优雅的琴声，黑修女告诉白祭司，蕾伊，别做让自己不快乐的事。</p><p>……</p><p>也不用担心我，我过得还算不错。</p><p>蕾伊抱膝蜷缩在木门前，耳朵听着哥哥的低语，眼睛望着石墙上的气窗。夜深了，月亮升起，透过气窗能看见小半部分莹白。他想起曾在维也纳看过的月亮，他不明白，月亮始终是这轮月亮，无论走到哪儿都是，但为什么这一刻觉得无比惨淡，丝毫不见那时候的温柔美丽。</p><p>一时片刻过去，蕾伊站起来，手掌贴着木门说道，哥哥，我回去了。</p><p>嗯，晚安——对了，那家伙是不是还有个双胞胎弟弟，叫什么……世勋？是这个名字吗？</p><p>是，怎么了？</p><p>没什么，晚安。</p><p> </p><p>50.</p><p> </p><p>睹物思人，这一流行于人类间的定理也作用在天使同魔鬼的私生子身上。</p><p>蕾伊从宠物店领回那只黑银虎斑花纹的缅因猫，走到哪儿带到哪儿，并且给它取了一个好听的名字。</p><p>以及那本书。就算睡觉，那本书也会躺在蕾伊枕头底下，但他从未梦见过恶魔。闲下来时，他会阅读书上的内容，文字古老晦涩，不过难不倒他——还有一页就读到末尾，这才是顶天大的难事。蕾伊舍不得，几乎到了一天只看一行的地步。</p><p>这一晚，他仍然只阅读一行，花了好几个钟头，就读一行。说起来都是匪夷所思。</p><p>在盯着最后一个字盯了好一会儿之后，在怀里的缅因猫没了耐心、走到床尾蜷成团儿独自入睡后，蕾伊终于感觉到眼睛发酸，他揉了揉，又揉了揉，眼角被揉得通红，眼泪也直往外涌，啪嗒啪嗒地掉下去濡湿了脸蛋。</p><p>忽然，蕾伊负气般扔了书，把自己藏进天鹅绒被子，身体蜷缩成一团，一根头发丝都不要露出来。</p><p>渐渐的，他哭着睡着了。半梦半醒间，身后床铺突然沉下去，天鹅绒被子被掀开，有什么钻进来。</p><p>走开，Paul，蕾伊不耐烦地嗫嚅，别烦我睡觉。</p><p>一只手勾住他的腰肢，然后拍了拍他的手背，后颈处发梢被蹭了几下，那儿的皮肤也被蹭了蹭。像极猫咪撒娇。</p><p>睡吧，晚安，亲爱的蕾伊。</p><p> </p><p>温柔美丽的月亮终于升起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>